Alexander Stone
Alexander Stone is a Roman demigod, the son of mortal Jake Stone. and Mars, the Roman God of War. He is the Second Cohort of the Twelfth Legion and a legendary demigod leader of Camp Jupiter. History Early life Alexander Stone was the son of Mars, the Roman God of War. He never knew who his mother was, only that his name was Jaqueline Stone, thus he took the man's surname. Mars named her son after Alexander the Great, one of the most famous conquerors of all time and one of the children of Mars. At the orphanage, it is suggested that Alex had always been an aggressive person, and apparently many of the other children at the orphanage were afraid of him. This made Alex recognise the concept of fear, and the very prominent capacity for violence in himself. When he was ten years old, he was moved from one orphanage to the next, where he was guided by Minerva through unknown means to the Wolf House, where he encountered Lupa, the Wolf Goddess who continued to raise him as her own among the other demigods who were trained at the Wolf House. At some point, Alex met Jason Grace and the two of them trained together most of the time. Even though they were extremely close, they were also extremely competitive and were constantly competing to try and be better than the other, which Lupa recognised and sought to influence to make them stronger and fiercer warriors. It was established that Jason was the better fighter, but Alex was far cleverer and the better leader, which Jason respected. The two of them both made their way to Camp Jupiter after Lupa felt that she had trained them to the best of her ability. On the way to Camp Jupiter, Alex saved a young Octavian from being attacked by a Sphinx, wielding a sword that he was given by Lupa. After fighting off the creature, Alexander carried a wounded Octavian to Camp Jupiter, finding himself unable to heal him. Camp Jupiter At Camp Jupiter, Alex served as a centurion, with it being established early on that he was a natural warrior. His act of courage in saving Octavian meant that he passed Probatio early on, which only increased his confidence. He went out on a quest when he was twelve years old and during that quest he ended up rescuing two of his companions from drowning in a shipwreck, which earned him further recognition among the residents of Camp Jupiter. He continued to be friends with Jason and Octavian, but he couldn't stand the fact that neither of these people got along with each other - as a matter of fact, Jason and Octavian hated each other. Jason wanted to be a warrior, but Octavian preferred staying out of combat, since the encounter with the Sphinx had 'disillusioned' him to the dangers of warfare. At some point, Octavian did join Jason and Octavian on a quest, and he botched it by serving his own intellect as opposed to aiding the group. Alex' himself continued to cover himself in glory in the number of quests that he took part in. When he was fourteen, he made it to the Second Cohort after his centurion wrote a glowing recommendation for him. At this point, Alex had already been at Camp Jupiter for over two years and was beginning to develop a very fierce reputation for nobility and loyalty, as if his only true friend was the Twelfth Legion as a whole. He served alongside Jason Grace during a quest in which he witnessed Jason slaying the Trojan Sea Monster. Jason's defeat of the beast overshadowed Alex's accomplishment of actually completing the quest. He congratulated Jason on his battle with the Sea Monster, but Octavian tried to corrupt him against the son of Jupiter by searching for jealousy and envy in the boy's mind. What followed was a very intense conversation, in which Alexander established that he could not be swayed by mere verbal manipulations, even though Octavian tried very hard. He may have been older than Alex, but the latter knew that he felt shame for being saved by someone younger than him so long ago. Alex was able to use this against Octavian, who never tried to exploit him again. The very end of the friendship between Octavian and Alexander came when Alex almost singlehandedly defeated Medusa, a Greek monster who was terrorising Camp Jupiter. Octavian had been about to slay the monster himself, but he was so careful that he missed his chance and the combative Alex acted first. The legacy of Apollo felt humiliated by the fact that Alex had bested him in becoming the camp hero, and thus focused less on being so and decided to devote himself to its governance. In the meantime, Alex met and fell in love with Helen Drake, a daughter of Apollo who was a member of the same cohort as him. She intrigued him with her equally combative nature, and the fact that she could actually challenge him as a person. The problem was that Octavian had a crush on Helen, and she seemed further inclined to choose him. However, as Alexander became more and more successful in the Camp Jupiter games, in which he proved himself to be a very good leader, Helen became further impressed with him. Pact with Vulcan Alexander was visited in his dreams by Vulcan, the God of the Forge and Fire, and in the dream Vulcan summoned him to his forge in the Labyrinth. Alex announced this to Camp Jupiter, and Octavian took this as an opportunity to try and make moves on Helen - however, Helen chose to come with him, alongside Jason Grace, since he couldn't venture into the Labyrinth on his own. They entered the Labyrinth using a portal in San Diego, and during the ensuing journey they encountered several things - Helen managed to elude a giant serpent at one point, Jason was attacked by the Hesperides at Mount Othrys, and Alex was scarred several times by Arachne when they encountered her near Hephaestus' forge. When they get to the forge, Vulcan demands that he speak with Alex alone, and when they were alone Vulcan explained to him that he came with a proposition for Alex, the son of Mars. Alex agreed to hear what Vulcan had to say, and Vulcan explained to him that he wanted to have something returned to him - an unnamed force had stolen from him his great hammer, and he wanted it returned to him. He sensed that it had been taken to somewhere in New York, and to this Alex said that he would retrieve it for him, to which Vulcan demanded that he return it within three days - Alex realised that Vulcan had maintained the position of advantage over him, so Alex couldn't back out. He asked how he was supposed to find it, and Vulcan gave him an enchanted cloak and stated that it would blow in the opposing direction to where he had to go. Alexander placed on the cloak and left with Jason and Helen to find the hammer. Following the cloak, they meet Hecate, who bestows upon Helen the power of seeing things that are invisible. With this power, Helen manages to pinpoint tunnels through the city that were built by the children of Vulcan in the past. The tunnels lead them to the place where the hammer is being kept - it is under the guard of the Nemean Lion. They hang back and try to make a plan of attack, and Jason offers to create a distraction by using lightning bolts to draw the beast towards a confined space. The lion is immune to the attacks, but is still scared by them, and it is at that point that a Nemean Lioness appears and sniffs them out. The two beasts end up attacking the group, and Jason fights them through Grand Central Station. When Jason proves incapable of handling both of them, Alex intervenes and drops a chandelier on the lion. The lioness becomes incensed and chases Alex down through a train tunnel, where Alex fights the beast for a very long time, screaming for Helen to take the hammer. However, the lion is distracted back to what it is guarding when Helen even touches the hammer, and Alex is forced to pursue it as it attacks Helen. Deciding that the only way to beat it is if it doesn't know where it is going, Alex resorts to blinding it by stabbing it in the eyes, where its hide doesn't affect it. Jason then draws it away from the hammer, and Alex takes the hammer and then destroys the lion with it, and then the lioness when it tries to attack again. Taking the hammer back to Vulcan, they are waylaid when Hyperion appears and summons it to his hands. Alex understands that Hyperion stole the hammer, when the cloak blows away from him, and Hyperion gloats that it had been a trap to lure out the son of Jupiter. Alex defends Jason from Hyperion when he attacks, and demands to know how Hyperion managed to escape from his imprisonment, since the Gods defeated the Titans long ago. Hyperion claims that his prison is at its weakest in the winter, considering he is the Lord of Light, and thus he escaped when it was at its weakness. Alex fights Hyperion, but proves to be unable to match against the Titan, who shatters his sword with a very powerful stroke. Moments before Hyperion can kill Alex, Vulcan appears between the two of them and retrieves his hammer from Hyperion. Hyperion and Vulcan duel violently through the streets, and Alex blindsides the Titan by stabbing him in the ankle with his broken sword. Vulcan drags Hyperion into the Labyrinth, where he imprisons him again and places powerful enchantments on him so that he can't escape so easily again. In response to Alex retrieving for him the hammer, Vulcan allows Alex to ask of him whatever he will: Alex asks to have a new weapon for the service he has done to Vulcan. Vulcan smiles and forges for him a magical sword, which Alex calls Red Rain. The sword is revealed to be magical in a sense that, when Alex activates it mentally, the blade is ignited in golden fire. When Vulcan asks the reason for Alex to choose such a name, Alex explains that the blade burns red when he wields it and therefore it creates a 'red rain'. Vulcan states that, with the exchange of one magical weapon for another, a pact between them is created - for as long as Hephaestus' forge stands, the blade will always burn when he wants it to. When Alex returns to Camp Jupiter, he takes the lion as his personal banner in honour of the fact that the quest was to face the Nemean Lion. Second Olympian War Appearance Alexander is a tall, young demigod who is described to be exceptionally handsome, with emerald green eyes and long, curly gold hair that he wears in a great mane. He has a scar on his chest that he earned during a duel with Kratos. He has a jaw like an anvil, and a blunted nose that he received during a brutal training session against Jason Grace. He is described to be seventeen years old when Percy meets him, though he looks a great deal older. Personality Abilities Category:Children of Mars Category:Males Category:Male Category:Roman Demigods Category:Camp Jupiter campers